Battle of the Sexes
by Ron Squeasley
Summary: Masquerade Ball is coming up, Harry asks "...", Gryff boys and Hufflepuff boys are asked to do a project for mrs. Figg in DADA. My 3rd fic. read & reveiw, possibly my best fic.


Too Many to Choose From  
By Ron Squeasley  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JK ROWLING. I do not have any permission...BLAH BLAH BLAH... No reproduction by any means...BLAH BLAH BLAH...I own the plot.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Battle of the Sexes  
  
Cho. Ginny. Parvati. Lavender. Hannah Abbot. The exchange student, Erin. It was surprising to Harry how many girls Hogwarts had, now that the Masquerade Ball was two weeks away. Harry, no doubt, wanted to go with Cho, but He felt, and heard from his classmates, that it was too soon since Cedric had died. Ginny had asked Harry to the Ball about 8 times now, each time, Harry had run away in shock, even after 8 times. Harry didn't no why it was a shock, maybe because each time he almost said yes.   
As for Parvati and Lavender, they laughed and giggled every time one of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw boys passed (Slytherins, they scowled at). Hannah Abbot, of Hufflepuff, seemed to be in love with Ron. Ron, however, did not seem to give these feelings back. Harry still thought it would be most likely for Ron to go with her. The new girl, Erin, Harry knew nothing about. The other 5th year Gryffindors often (every 5 minutes) teased him that she stared at him all through classes.  
"She does not!" said Harry, getting angry with Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Neville.  
"Harry, you need to open your eyes," said Seamus defiantly.  
"Why dont you ask her," said Dean, "I mean, she's really pretty."  
"I would, but Harry, she wants you," Seamus told the group, "Didn't she come from America?"  
"Yeah, I think Atlanta," said Neville, "any way, I'm asking Parvati."  
"Really, Neville?" said Ron, a grin appearing on his face, "I bid you good luck, mate."  
"I'm going with Lavender," said Seamus, "No surprise there."  
"What about you, Dean?" asked Ron, "Who are you going with?"  
"I don't know yet, Hermione asked me yesterday," said Dean, with an odd tone in his voice, "I thought she was with Krum."  
Each of the boys looked up at the grumpy looking Krum poster on the wall.  
"I think they broke up, something about 'They are always too far apart'", said Harry, "But even when they broke up, Hermione still went over too his home during the summer. It's weird, any way, Ron, what about you?"  
At that moment, Dean mde a cough that sounded oddly like "Hannah".  
"Shut up Dean," said Ron, "I don't know, I dont see what Hannah sees in me, Probably because I'm the greatest person in here, Ernie McMillan likes her, I don't know. I could end up going with her."  
"Ernie's her best freind," said Harry, "I don't think He likes Her, I thought he liked Holly, that Ravenclaw 4th year."   
The boys laughed. Then Seamus, said to Harry, "Harry, you should think about Erin, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts today, glance at Erin in the middle of class, see what happens, I'll give you the signal when."  
"Sure, whateverer, what's the signal?" asked Harry.  
"I'll drop my pencil when Professor Figg's back is turned," said Seamus.  
"We'd better head to class," said, Dean, "Or Figg will have a fit!"  
So the boys filed out of their dormitory, and walked downstairs. When they made their way down the stairs, to the Fourth floor DADA room, the Gryffindors girls, Hufflepuffs, and the Ravenclaws had already arrived.  
"Hi Ron," said Hannah.  
"Hi, Hannah," said Ron.  
Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione, who was talking to Erin.  
"Hi, Hermione, who are you going with?" asked Ron.  
"None of your business, Ron," said Hermione.  
"We're freinds, Hermy," said Ron.  
"Fine, I asked Dean, He said maybe," said Hermione embarassed.  
"He said yes?" asked Ron, "I thought he said no!"  
"Well, he didn't say yes..." said Hermione.  
"Oh come on, Hermione," said Erin, "You donn't have to hide the fact that you are going with him."   
"Fine, I am," said Hermione.  
"Who are you going with, Harry?" asked Erin.  
"No one," said Harry, "Why?"  
"Nothing, just wondering," Harry actually beleived her.  
Harry and all the other kids went into the classroom, Ravenclaws went to Transfiguration. Harry got a seat in the front like he always did, He and Professor Figg were very close (AUTHORS NOTE: If you want to know more about this, read "Harry's Fifth Year", by Ron Squeasley). Mrs. Figg walked out and talked to the class, she turned away to right on the board.  
SNAP! Seamus dropped his pencil, He turned too see, and Erin was looking at Seamus's pencil. 'Well', Harry thought, 'That settles it, she dosen't like me.' Harry knew he shouldn't judge over one thing. He turned back at her, and Erin was smiling at him. Harry turned away shocked.  
After class, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ernie, and the other Hufflepuff boys went to the Library to work on a project all the boys had to do together. Professor Figg called it "Battle of the Sexes". They were all supposed to study all magical creatures curses they could, and right before Halloween, the Girls and the boys of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were going to do some kind of contest, like a Labyrinth or a Obstacle Course, Harry didn't know exactly.  
"All, right, what are we going to do first?" asked Ernie, "How about Me, Ron, Justin, Neville, and Orrin will study up on Magical Creatures, and Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Alex (AUTHORS NOTE: I MADE HIM UP BECAUSE I NEED MORE PEOPLE.) will do curses, and next week, we will switch off, and each group will tell each other where to find good things on the subject."  
"Who's our captain?" asked Justin, "Lets make a vote."  
"Who want's..." said Ron thinking, "Ernie?"  
Harry raised his hand, along with Alex, Justin, and Neville.  
"O.k. that makes Harry, because I was going to vote for him," said Ron, "Harry, you be Leader."  
"I'm captain of everything," said Harry, "Except Quidditch, but I will be."  
"I was going to vote Harry to," said Ernie.  
"Okay, I'll be it," said Harry, "Seamus, Dean, and Alex, Come on, I know where to find good curses."  
"Yeah, I know where to study good creatures," said Ernie, "In section B, I saw the 'The Overly Large Book of Magical Monsters', It comes in 5 volumes, so we will all read one."  
After Ernie, Justin, Neville, Ron, and Orrin had left, Harry led his group back to Section E of the library, the part that held most of the spellbooks. Harry picked up 'The Complicated book of Spells', a book that Hermione had found the Impedamenta Curse, and Harry had found Superpower Curses and Repelling Curses of all sorts.  
"I found a good curse," said Alex, "Listen to this, 'The Hellrius Charm: use this charm to make anything unstable on this earth go to the Fiery Underworld of Hades.'"  
"It wont work on everything, only evil, demented spirits and sorts like that," said Harry, "How about this one, 'The Magical Ward: wards of any magical spell, and repells it back at the conjurer' It says it's the most complicated Repelling Charm."  
"I lke the sound of that", said Dean, "I found a good Charm, 'The Minimizing Charm: Makes any living thing or non-living thing to change its size too 1/3 its size, also makes it's magical power 1/3 its strength'"  
"That one we need to have," said Seamus, "Let's make a list for all the curses and Charms we find."  
"Hermione already knows more curses than every one in 7th year," said Harry, "Where are they anyway, Why aren't they studying?"  
"Harry, We have somewhat of a chance," said Alex, "We will get a good grade at least."  
"I want to win," said Dean, "It would be nice."  
"Yeah," they all said agreeingly. They all remembered last time they went up against each other in a contest. The girls had Hermione as their leader, and she must have taught everyone in the group some wicked spells. They sat there for hours studying curses. By the time they were about to leave, they had a vast list of curses and charms, even some good hexes. They made plans to practice some of these tomorrow in the DADA practice room, and Harry went to bed. Ron wasn't back yet, 'Probably still studying, They must really want to win'. Then Harry fell into sleep.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
He was in the Great Hall with Cho Chang.   
"Hi, Harry," said Cho.  
"No He's mine!" yelled Ginny.  
"Not a chance!" yelled Erin.  
Then He heard Parvati and Lavender giggling.  
"I don't know who!" screamed Harry.  
"Harry...Harry...HARRY!" screamed a voice.  
Harry bolted upright in bed.  
"Harry whats wrong?" asked Ron, severly shaken.  
Dean had woken up, "S'matter?"  
"It was just a dream, go back to sleep," said Harry, very confused.  
The boys took his advice and went to bed. Harry lay in bed for an hour wondering about his dream. 'What was that all about?' He thought the same thing over and over. Finally, He fell into an uneasy sleep.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Harry woke up Saturday morning, got up, got dressed, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He there met up with Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Seamus.  
"Hey, Harry," said Ron, "How far did you get yesterday with curses?"  
"We have a huge list of them, when we are done learning them," said Dean, "We'll hand them over. What about you guys?"  
"Professor Figg gave us a list of Creatures, very long one at that, and we studied them all last night, till about 1 o'clock," said Ron.  
"Hagrid said he'd show us the ones he has, but I think He'll let Hermione and them do it, too," said Neville disappointedly, "But, anyway, we know everything about all of the creatures."  
"We have too practice today," said Harry, "Anyway, Neville, asked Parvati yet?"  
"I will now," said Neville, going red, "Hold on."  
Neville walked over to Parvati and Lavender and spoke to Parvati. Parvati and Lavender erupted into giggles. Then Parvati gave him a nod, unable to talk over her gigges. Neville walked back looking proud, a look that rarely was seen on Neville.  
"She said yes!" said Neville, "I can't beleive it!"  
"Good job, Neville!" said Ron, congratulating Neville, "Now who should I ask?"  
"Try Hannah," said Seamus, cracking a smile, "She would be more than happy to-"  
"OK! I will," said Ron, "I guess so, maybe, if Harry asks someone."  
"Like Erin," said Dean.  
"I don't know," said Harry, "I really want to ask someone else."  
"Like who?" asked Neville.  
"Like Cho", said Ron.  
"I will later," said Harry, "Go on, Ron."  
So He did, and Hannah said yes, if it was so easy for Ron and Neville, why was it so hard for him? Harry didn't understand. Harry, Dean, and Seamus joined up with Alex in the Entrance Hall, and walked up to the 4th floor DADA practice room, but somebody was already there.  
"Come on, Lavender, try the Impedmenta Curse," Harry heard Hermione say, as He walked into the room.  
"Impedamenta," Harry casted the spell at Hermione, "Deletrius."  
Hermione snapped from slow to fast and said, "Wow, Harry, you finally mastered that."  
"Thank you," said Harry, "How are you girls coming along?"  
"Good," said Erin, "And you?"  
"Fine," said Harry, "We see you're using this so we'll go to the Fifth Floor room."  
"Bye, Hermione," said Dean, "See you later."  
"Bye Dean," said Hermione over Parvati and Lavender's giggles.  
So Harry and His group went up to the Fifth Floor. Luckily, there was no one occupying the room.   
"Alright, I want to try the Magical Ward," said Alex, "Harry, try to stun me, and I'll test the Ward."  
They got into a dueling stance, and they bowed to one another, and Harry Cast his wand over toward Alex and muttered 'Stupefy'.  
His bright red stunner shot toward Alex. Alex yelled 'Magicus Finishus'. An emerald green circle formed around Alex, and the stunner burst it like shards of grass. Harry reawoken Alex, andthey tried again, until Alex got the hang of it, soon they had all learned the Magical Ward. Then they tried the Magical Absorbent- a charm where you absorbed the magic casted over you, and your next spell would be twice as powerful. Soon, they had all learned that spell. Then, All except for Seamus, learned the Minimizing Charm. Seamus kept on making people go 1/3 of Harry's size taller, and it took minutes to look up the counter curse. They each learned a few Superpower Charms, One that made you Double your strength, another that made you blast objects away if you looked at the object a certain way.  
After 3 hours of practice, Harry went down to the fourth floor with out the rest of the group, and was about to ask Erin to the Ball. He stopped himself as he saw Cho and her freinds pass him, and Cho smiled at him as He walked past.   
"Cho, wait, can I talk to you in private?" asked Harry, going as red as Ron's hair.  
"Sure," said Cho, going even redder, as though knowing what was coming.  
Harry led her away from the group, and asked her straight away, "Will you go with the ball with me?"  
"Oh no! I didn't think you were going to ask me, so I asked someone else!" said Cho, "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were going to ask after what happened last year."  
"I wasn't going to," said Harry, "But I thought I would now, but it's to late, next time we have a Ball, I'm chasing you down, okay?"  
Cho laughed, "Please do, Harry."  
"Who's the lucky one?" asked Harry.  
"George Weasley."  
"George!" said Harry amazed, "I should go ask someone else."  
"I'd try her over there," said Cho, pointing toward Erin, "She stares at you all the time."  
"So I hear," said Harry, "I think I should."  
Cho went to find her freinds, and Harry walked over to Erin.   
"Erin, will you go to the Ball with me," asked Harry.  
"Fine then," said Erin, "I was going to ask you just now."  
Harry went to bed and fell asleep instantly.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
This is the end of chapter 1. if you want me to write more, I need to get at least 10 reveiws. I am begging you to reveiw, I want to post more, but I see no reason to if no one reveiws.  
~ Ronaldo Bobbidy Joe Squeasley   
Two Time "Witch Weekly" Most Charming Smile Award   
Order of Merlin, First Class  
Ex-Supreme Mugwump (Before Dumbledore) 


End file.
